freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Nightmare Freddy (UCN)
:Não é o que você está procurando? Veja Freddy (Desambiguação). Principal = Nightmare Freddy faz sua reaparição em Ultimate Custom Night como um dos 50 personagens customizáveis e um dos 58 antagonistas do jogo. Aparência A aparência de Nightmare Freddy é a mesma que no quarto jogo. Comportamento thumb|left|O jumpscare de Nightmare Freddy. Nightmare Freddy, assim como em Five Nights at Freddy's 4, aparecerá apenas se todos os Freddles se amontoarem na mesa do escritório e ao longo dele. O jogador deve ligar a lanterna e iluminá-los para espantá-los. Se o jogador permitir que muitos Freddles se reúnam, então Nightmare Freddy será sumonado e executará o seu jumpscare, resultando em um Game Over. Assim como outros personagens, Nightmare Freddy aparece em alguns desafios pré-definidos do jogo. Tais desafios e a I.A. de Nightmare Freddy neles são: Curiosidades * No Guia de Personagens na página do Steam do jogo, Scott descreve a mecânica de Nightmare Freddy com suas próprias palavras:[https://steamcommunity.com/games/871720/announcements/detail/2515705441805606668 Guia de Personagens - Ultimate Custom Night - Steam] * Nos primeiros teasers do jogo, os ícone de Nightmare Freddy não mostrava os Freddles juntos. Em vez disso, eles possuíram um ícone próprio, o que poderia indicar que Scott Cawthon originalmente planejou uma mecânica separada para os Freddles. Após um tempo, os Freddles foram incluídos no ícone de Nightmare Freddy. * No dia 1º de Abril de 2018, Scott Cawthon adicionou uma mecânica troll de Nightmare Freddy em um post do Steam que explicava as mecânicas dos personagens de UCN, mas que foi removida no dia seguinte. Ele descreveu a mecânica como: "Ele aparece subitamente no seu escritório segurando um despertador. Você tem pouco tempo para pressionar o botão e ativar o alarme. Se você apertar o botão a tempo, você será acordado em sua cama por dez segundos antes de cair no sono novamente e continuar a noite.". ** Essa mecânica é uma referência a uma teoria elaborada pelos fãs que dizia que o quarto jogo era, na verdade, um sonho. ** Além de Nightmare Freddy, Foxy e o Cara do Telefone também tiveram uma mecânica troll. * Em Ultimate Custom Night, Nightmare Freddy possui cinco Freddles, enquanto que no quarto jogo ele possui apenas três. * Nightmare Freddy é um dos quatro personagens do jogo que mencionam um indivíduo conhecido como "aquele que você não deveria ter matado" ("the one you should not have killed", em inglês). Os outros três são Mangle, Withered Chica e Jack-O-Chica. * Por algum motivo, na descrição de Nightmare Freddy no menu, ele é referido apenas como "Freddy". Não se sabe se é uma abreviação ou um descuido de Scott Cawthon. Referências |-| Galeria = Jogatina UCN - Freddle 1.gif|Um Freddle se contorcendo no Escritório. UCN - Freddle 2.gif|Outro Freddle se contorcendo no Escritório. UCN - Freddle 3.gif|Um terceiro Freddle se contorcendo no Escritório. Variados Teasers Cn (3).jpg|'Nightmare Freddy' no terceiro teaser de Ultimate Custom Night. Note que, a partir deste teaser até o décimo teaser, os ícones de Nightmare Freddy e dos Freddles são separados. Cn (4).jpg|'Nightmare Freddy' no quarto teaser de Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (5).jpg|'Nightmare Freddy' no quinto teaser de Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (6).jpg|'Nightmare Freddy' no sexto teaser de Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (7).jpg|'Nightmare Freddy' no sétimo teaser de Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (8).jpg|'Nightmare Freddy' no oitavo teaser de Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (9).jpg|'Nightmare Freddy' no nono teaser de Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (10).jpg|'Nightmare Freddy' no décimo teaser de Ultimate Custom Night. Note que neste teaser Nightmare Freddy e os Freddles agora estão em um único ícone. Cn (11).jpg|'Nightmare Freddy' no décimo primeiro teaser de Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (12).jpg|'Nightmare Freddy' no décimo segundo teaser de Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (13).jpg|'Nightmare Freddy' no décimo terceiro teaser de Ultimate Custom Night. |-| Áudio = Diálogos As falas de Nightmare Freddy após matar o jogador. Arquivo:Nightmare Freddy1 - UCN.oga Arquivo:Nightmare Freddy2 - UCN.oga Arquivo:Nightmare Freddy3 - UCN.oga Arquivo:Nightmare Freddy4 - UCN.oga Arquivo:Nightmare Freddy5 - UCN.oga Jumpscare O grito emitido por Nightmare Freddy ao atacar o jogador. Todos os outros animatrônicos provenientes do quarto jogo emitem esse mesmo grito. Arquivo:FNaF4 Jumpscare.ogg Categoria:Ultimate Custom Night Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (UCN) Categoria:Animatrônicos Categoria:Animatrônicos (UCN)